


Change of Plan

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Miyako/Mimi, Onesided DaiKen, Past Kenyako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyako was a planner, but a change of plans was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

Miyako had been the type of girl that had planned her entire life out by the time she was seven. She would go to school, college, university and graduate with top marks. She would do something sciencey, she was sure. Computer science, biologist, perhaps experimental physics. She would marry some handsome guy, have cute kids who would have everything they ever wanted, and she would retire rich and famous so she could spoil her grandkids.

She had planned names, birthday parties, dates to go on with her husband. Her wedding was planned to the last detail. Her dream house she had found at age nine, and had kept an eye on it ever since.

Miyako wondered when that had been skewed.

It was at twelve that she had realised that it wasn't just guys that were cute- girls were, too. She discussed boys with her sisters; sometimes, Mantarou would sidle over and nudge her.  _"Hey, hey imouto, she's cute, huh? Your type, too. Go ask her out."_

He knew, without ever asking. He always was perceptive when it came to his sisters. His motto, for as long as she could remember, was "No one can bully my sisters except me." In a way, she was thankful. In another, she wanted to scratch his eyes out. Ah, such is the way of siblinghood.

It was at fourteen that she realised that she and Ken were using each other, and had told him firmly that that wasn't good for either of them. Instead, she became his wingwoman, assuring him that she didn't mind, she'd find him the right guy.  _"I don't mind being your straight thing,"_  she'd giggled.

At fifteen, Miyako finally admitted to herself that the reason she had dated Ken was to try and get over a crush on Mimi. She spent the best part of the next two months searching the Internet for an answer, a name for it.

She hesitated in calling it a problem, but it certainly wasn't  _normal_.

In the end, the Internet wasn't what answered her question. Daisuke was. She wasn't sure when they'd gotten so close, but she was fairly sure it was several months after he had started dating Takeru.

"It's bisexual," he told her cheerfully through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Bisexual?"

"Mhm. Usually defined as liking girls and boys."

"Please remind me why we're discussing my existential crisis in a McDonald's."

"I was hungry and cheeseburgers make everything better."

"If you say so."

When Miyako turned sixteen, she finally understood why she had never gotten along with Daisuke. Of course, it was Iori who pointed it out to her matter-of-factly.

"You admired Hikari-san in the same way Daisuke-san did, so you clashed."

Best friend or not, never had she wanted to strangle him more.

Of course, that answered her question. And now she would have to change her plan. She'd already done it somewhat, having to account for the Digital World.

So now, it was time for her to utilise a crest she had never possessed: Courage. She took a deep breath, then dialled the number.

"Moshi moshi; yes, it's Miyako. Listen, Taichi..."

No going back now.

"...I'd like to ask Hikari-san on a date."


End file.
